Various situations can present a relatively immediate need for easily accessible beds. For example, correctional facilities (e.g., jails or prisons) often experience temporary or permanent overcrowding. As another example, temporary disaster relief centers may need a large number of temporary beds during times of disaster, as a homeless shelter may need extra beds during periods of extreme cold. Airports and transportation centers may also have a need for beds in certain situations but for which beds are not otherwise needed, such as during times of extreme weather that causes numerous travel delays. Thus, temporary sleep surfaces are required in these situations, as well as in other situations temporary sleep surfaces recognized by one of ordinary skill in the art.
These situations often require sleep surfaces that can withstand frequent and intense temporary use. Furthermore, temporary sleep surfaces should easily be stored while conserving space, be durable, be easy to clean, be ergonomic, be cost effective, be flame retardant (preferably passing the Cal 133 Technical Bulletin), and be functional. Additionally, a need exists for a temporary sleep surface that is aesthetically pleasing.